


Marry Me

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Still Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, its naurto and sasuke what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Two boys who have been everything to each other.Why not more.Especially if they could avoid the rabid marriage proposals.





	1. Hiding is not a sign of weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Found on the computer, tidy a little up and posted.
> 
> two shot.

Naruto was hanging out in one of the communal living room’s couches in the Jounin barracks for the sole reason of hiding from his multiple civilian fan-girls (and occasional fan-boys).  It was a good plan seeing how civilians can’t hang around or be in the barracks without explicit permission.  Someone apparently let it slip about his lineage and on top of the key part, he played on saying the world it created hordes of them. They were vicious and persistent in coming after him, either trying to get in his pants or marry him. It was terrifying.

He felt bad for pre-pubescent Sasuke and disturbed by the connotation of the rabid fan-girls of their academy days. He, however, was on the fence with how to feel about nowadays Sasuke and his fans, because on one hand it meant less after him and the other they were terrifying and really no one deserved them.

The fan-girls acted like Sasuke and he was the only eligible bachelors. Which okay, out of the Konoha Twelve that were alive, most were married or were seriously dating someone, so technically they were the only eligible ones of that bunch.

He understood that Sasuke and he were single heirs to some heavy lineages. Both basically Princes in a few different rights but that really shouldn’t deserve the savagery of the fan-girls.

Just because he understood why they were highly sought after didn’t make him feel any better about feeling objectified.

 The near-daily smothering of mail both of Sasuke and he received since word about their actions spread was the worst though. The mail was commonly marriage proposals or other solicitation usually of the sexual nature. Sometimes they were letters of thanks which was refreshing but not often. It was really the marriage proposals that were the worst of it because most came from people in high places that you cannot ignore or bluntly refuse, and there was politics involved in denying them and it was hell.

At this point, Naruto was ready to either have breakdown and light every letter that comes his way on fire or simply run away and be a hermit rouge nin. Naruto sprawled on the couch day-dreaming on how relaxing being a rogue nin would be.

He grunted when he felt someone basically fall on top of him which in most case would have got the person stabbed or at least pin but Naruto knew who it was by their charka so he didn’t move.

“Seriously, teme,” Naruto whined but didn’t try and push him off, it was normal for them at this point though usually, he was the one collapsing on to Sasuke. Ever since Sasuke came back, they were always touching and inhabiting each other space much to everyone’s amusement and confusion.  

The jounins hanging around chuckled, it was mostly just fellow Konoha twelve Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, although Shino and Hinata were absent because of Clan affairs. Temari was there as well as she was on one of ‘diplomatic’ visits which everyone knew really were Shikamaru visits. Also, Kakashi was there, he was, of course, reading his porn and giggling.

“Shut it, dobe. I just finished going through today’s mail load, 25 different marriage proposals, and 15 were from some pompous assholes and I had to write a reply in decline instead of lighting them on fire,” Sasuke grouched back into Naruto shoulder. Naruto winced but didn’t protest much more but he moved his arm to hold Sasuke better so he didn’t roll off the coach.

“I wish they would stop, I mean, I have gotten the same marriage proposal five times already for the same heiress who could be my grandmother, and never mind the one from those that are already married,” Naruto complained, Sasuke huffed in agreement.

“The only way that would happen, is if you ruin your reputations which as we see with Sasuke don’t necessarily work, run away which would make you missing-nin which means you’ll be hunted in a different way for the rest of your life, or get married which may at least stop some of the marriage proposals,” Kakashi drawled lightly with a hint of sadistic pleasure that anyone that has trained under him could hear loud and clear. Sasuke flipped him off lazily.

Naruto was given an idea, one he was pretty sure was going to be the oddest idea he was going to suggest and it could cause problems between Sasuke and him. He thought it over a bit, their relationship has been under worse strain even if it goes bad and if goes good well it could solve several problems. Nothing to lose by asking. He waited a few minutes to let the room to become lively again after it mellowed when Sasuke entered.

“Sasuke,” Naruto said but he knew Sasuke heard what he wasn’t saying. _‘I have an idea and it is possible really stupid’_

“Mhmm?” Sasuke asked _‘is what I think it is?’_

Naruto shrugged, _‘maybe’_

Sasuke tapped Naruto’s left ring finger, it was inconspicuous because they were laying face to face with Sasuke laying on top so their    one side was against the cushions with their arms pressed together, _‘Marriage?’_

“mmhm” Naruto shrugged again. _‘yeah, but only if you want’_

Sasuke didn’t reply right away. Naruto was fine with just lying there waiting for Sasuke to stew and think it over, it was how they worked. Sasuke stewed over ideas while Naruto usually just did them. Naruto could feel the eyes of everyone trying to casually watch them. He wasn’t worried about them understanding what they weren’t saying, and Sakura and Kakashi were the closest to understanding and Kakashi could only understand maybe 25% but they let him believe it was closer to 50%. Sakura was about 75% fluent maybe more in them, due knowing each other so well and basically go through hell with only each other for company.

Sasuke shifted a bit to bring Naruto’s attention back to him, with his free hand Sasuke tapped a finger over his jugular. _‘for life?’_

Naruto raised an incredulous eyebrow at Sasuke, _‘of course, we couldn’t do anything less’._

Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded. He moved his hidden hand to press on Naruto’s side with a questioning look, _‘kids?’_ Sasuke knew how much Naruto wanted kids. It was something that was on par with his dream to be Hokage.

Naruto gave a foxy smirk, “One of my original Justus has some unseen consequences.” Sasuke look of surprise and raised eyebrow made Naruto chuckle.

“Okay then,” Sasuke said after a few minutes of silence between them.

Naruto grinned and it was near thing of jumping off the couch and doing a happy dance but he was comfy so he settled for grinning. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head but he had a small smile on his face.

“I feel like I missed some huge,” Kiba said breaking them out of their little world that they fell in to.

Naruto could see that everyone but the other two members of team seven was baffled. Naruto assumed because they rarely were so overt about the whole silent conversation, so it wasn’t really known that they did that and really Sasuke has only been back six months. They were busy six months so there wasn’t much hanging out like today happening.

“Usually do when they aren’t talking allowed,” Kakashi sighed. Naruto figured it because even as genin, he and Sasuke had a bond and sometimes they would fall into their own world even if it was just to rag on each other.

“So what big revelation did you two talk about?” Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look, shrugging at each other not caring if it got out.

“We getting married,” they said in unison.


	2. Sakura knows her boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: “We getting married,” they said in unison.
> 
> Now:

 

The complete and utter loss of composure from everyone was hysterical but both kept a calm face though they did file it away to laugh later.

Kakashi had dropped his book and you could tell even with a mask that he was gapping.

The others were a range of sputtering, gapping and bugged eyed.

Sakura just nodded like she confirmed something which caused some louder sputtering and baffled looks. Sasuke both figured she caught some of it or at least guess it would be brought up at some point since but wanted to be sure.

The three of them have been basically spending the past few months in each other’s pockets either hanging out or on missions. Nevermind everything she picked up during their genin days. So if anyone saw this coming Naruto figured it would be Sakura.

Kakashi was the first to regain composure, “What?” He demanded his hand twitching probably check for **Genjutsu** looking more shell-shocked when there wasn’t. Naruto’s inner prankster crowed over unbalancing the usually aloof and calm man.

“Exactly as we said, we are getting married,” Sasuke said slowly with a touch of humor to his voice, equally finding joy in the chaos. 

“Why?” Kiba asked. Naruto had been watching Kiba take deep breaths probably trying to see if their scent could tell him more and to see if they were lying.

“Because we want to, because it simple solution, because we can, take your pick,” Naruto said with shrug. 

His reply brought the chaos to order as everyone wanted to hear the answers. 

“What have you been secretly dating or something?” Tenten asked. 

“No,” Sasuke said. Throwing everyone back to being bewildered.

“But shouldn’t you date before, you know get married?” Temari asked.

“Not really, we trust each other, we care for each other, and both of us are bisexual, not much more you can ask for” Naruto shrugged.

“What about love?” Ino demanded. Naruto knew from Sakura that Ino was a romantic at heart thought everyone deserved to find  _ true  _ love in her books.

Before Ino could stream roll on telling them on what they deserved. They both shrugged which seemed to throw her off balance enough for one them to speak first.

“Pretty sure we could fall in love with each other more easily than with anyone else,” Naruto said with a chuckle.

The rest seemed to pause and looked over their own memories about the two and came to realize two things. One: almost every memory of one of them has the other in it or has something to do with the other, Two: seeing one without the other is like seeing a man missing an arm and leg on one side.

“Honestly, Naruto has been chasing after Sasuke for five years, and Naruto was the first person that Sasuke let in. They were never going to be anybody but Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke’s promise made sure of that,” Sakura said tinged with amusement and faint sadness. 

Naruto and Sasuke offered their own versions, ‘ _ sorry, but hey we are alive _ .’

Sakura nodded in acknowledgment but rolled her eyes and shrugged, ‘ _ you’re both idiots but you are my idiots.’ _

“I thought one of you would marry Sakura,” Kakashi said coolly like it was just a statement instead of the question it was hidden as. Kakashi never changed, Naruto thought rolling his eyes.

This time Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura shrugged, “might have, might not have. I love both of them and them me, it could turn into a romantic love with some time and care but I would never truly come first for either of them. If it came down to it between who they would put first before everyone and everything, it is each other. Have none of you realized that?” Sakura asked to look genuinely confused when she saw the by the startled looks from the others.

Sakura huffed and threw up her hands like they were all idiots which Naruto knew she probably was thinking that. She also threw disappointed looks at Shikamaru and Kakashi, a look that actually had them cringing, because they were supposed to be smart and observant in her books.

“This should have been obvious.  They both absolutely devoted to each other. It is hardly hidden, Naruto chased after Sasuke for years even at Sasuke’s worse and the rest of us were giving up. Then it should be obvious the only reason Sasuke is even here is mostly on account of Naruto. Almost everything Naruto and Sasuke did and do leads back to the other,” Sakura said with significant look raised at the two cuddling. Both didn’t look at all like they were going dispute her.

“Ah, Sakura you know that you are part of it too,” Naruto said with a teasing smile.

“Yes, that’s why if you weren’t marrying each other, I would probably end up marry one of you two and the other would probably marry for an alliance or political gain,” Sakura said with ‘I am right’ written all over her face. Both shamelessly shrugged, if you can’t marry for love then for political gain.

“Put it that way and I wonder why Naruto didn’t follow Sasuke to Sound,” Kiba muttered.

Sasuke snorted “Well I tried to kill him a couple of times.” 

“It was more the fact that you never asked,” Naruto shrugged. 

Sasuke groaned into Naruto shoulder, “Your self-preservation skills need work, baka.” 

Naruto cuffed Sasuke lightly in response, “Hey, the fact you never asked was the reason I knew not to follow, you would have asked if you absolutely sure of the decision  _ and _ later it was how I knew that you could be saved.” 

“I am going to have nightmares about the what if of both Naruto and Sasuke running to Sound,” Ino muttered. The others’ made pained agreements. 

Neither Sasuke or Naruto could fault them for it. 

“Welcome to my life,” Sakura mocked with a snort, “but, now do you see it?” Sakura asked with a gesture at Sasuke and Naruto. 

They all nodded Naruto and Sasuke maa de scary amount of sense.

“So we are getting married.” Naruto said trying to derail the dark thoughts that clouded the room. 

“How youthful!” Lee yelled in joy disbursing the dark thoughts with an ease only Lee was capable of doing. 

“Do have a date you are thinking of?” Choji asked

“July 22,” They both said together.

“Why that day?”

“It was the day I knew Sasuke was actually back,” Naruto offered while Sasuke didn’t offer any explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes everything that I have previously written. More may appear.


End file.
